sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Satellite Swindle/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Sonic X episode, "Satellite Swindle ". Transcript Eggman places a deck of cards in the Selection Machine and pulls down the handle. Three cards showing E-90 Super Sweeper appear on the screen. : Dr. Eggman: Perfect! [Super Sweeper takes off from the fortress towards the space. The Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays.] : Area 99 patrols: What was that? Some kind of rocket maybe? : Area 99 military leader: What's the word? : Area 99 patrol: An unknown object was spotted about 5 minutes ago. I'm afraid that's all we know, sir. : Area 99 military leader: Then Dr. Eggman is up to something. I only wish I knew what it was. Has it been identified? : Area 99 patrol: I'm afraid not, sir. : Dr. Eggman: Well now, time to have a little fun! on a handle. Super Sweeper! Sweeper pulls out its vacuum and activates it. at Area 99 sounds : Area 99 military leader: What's going on? : Area 99 patrol: Communications' cut off! Sir, the satellite! Its- : Area 99 military leader: Gone?! : Area 99 patrol: Yes, sir. : Area 99 military leader: This can't be happening! It's impossible! [Super Sweeper sucks up numerous satellites. : Dr. Eggman: Just look at all my shining, new toys! Ah well, too bad I have to grind them all into robot parts! Who knew that recycling can be so much fun! And cost-effective! : Area 99 patrol: It's getting closer! : Area 99 military leader: We've got to alert the President! : Next: Y'know what I like to do best, boys and girls? I'd like to dance! Dancing's lots of fun and it's good exercise! Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you dance with me? That's it! Looking good! : Ella: Hi! Snack time, everyone! Here we go! : Amy: Ella showed me home-made apple pie. : Ella: I think our little Amy has a knack for backing! I just may be out of the job soon! : Amy: Hey Ella, maybe Sonic would like some pie. : Tails: his lips He can have the other one. : Amy: No you don't! That pie is for Sonic! grabs the dish which tosses Tails into the television. The television receives static. : Cream: Tails, you broke... our TV. : Tails: I'm sorry... : Cream: And that was our favorite program... : Chris: Don't worry Cream, maybe this will help. through other channels but they receive static Okay, guess that didn't work. : Cream: Now we can't watch our program! cries : Sonic: Hey, what's going on? : Chris: Hi, Sonic. Cream and Cheese are upset because the TV's busted. : Sonic: That's what they're crying about? : Chris: Uh huh. : Amy: What do we do? Now I can't watch my cooking show. : Ella: Or Mrs Thorndyke in the Movie of the Week. : Mr. Tanaka: Or the martial arts matinee. : Chris: Sorry, Mr. Tanaka. [Bokkun laughs and flies into the house. Amy and Ella grab the pies while Sonic, Chris hide behind the couch. : Bokkun: That was a disappointing welcome if you don't mind me saying so. a TV out Got a brand-new message for Sonic from Dr. Eggman, so listen up good! : Dr. Eggman: Greetings, my little warthog! Sorry if it's being so long since my last message, but I've been such a busy, little bee. Take a look! of Super Sweeper sucking up satellites plays. : Chris: That thing's swallowing up satellites! : Mr. Tanaka: And it has ruined our television reception. : Dr. Eggman: Don't get any ideas Sonic! After all, I'm only having a little fun. So stay out of it if you know what's good for you! As we speak, my E-90 is floating above the stratosphere collecting all matter of space junk so I can make more and more of my ever-so-helpful mechanical friends! Well, what do you say to that? laughs Pretty soon, you'll be obsolete, Bokkun! cries. : Chris: What's E-90? : Tails: I don't know, Chris, but I bet it's one of Dr. Eggman' robots. I wonder what a stratosphere is. : Chuck: A layer of air miles above us. It's as high as the sky! We can do without you, crybaby! : Bokkun: No! Put me down! explosion Gotcha! laughs : Chris: Looks like that robot's da bomb! : Chuck: Very funny, Chris but this is serious. Eggman's causing havoc miles above anyone's reach. : Chris: I bet the Tornado can get up there. : Tails: Mmmm... : Sonic: Come on, Tails! Why not? I'm game! Let's go! : Tails: Okay, I'm coming. and Tails jump on the Tornado 2. We can do it! : Sonic: You bet! : Amy: Good luck you guys, we'll be waiting. : Eggman: Huh? E-90, zap those meddlers! Sweeper shoots lasers at the Tornado 2 but the heroic duo avoids them. : Sonic: Move in close! [Super Sweeper attempts to close its mouth only but misses the heroes again. : Tails: We moved too fast for it! Sweeper shoots lasers at the Tornado 2 but the heroes evaded them. : Sonic: I think that was too close! : Tails: Don't worry, I think I've got an idea. Tornado 2 oscillates around Super Sweeper as it begins to spin around with it. Eggman grows dizzy. Here goes! shoots at Super Sweeper with machine guns, causing the top part of the robot to explode. Super Sweeper continues to soar upward. : Sonic: Stay with it! : Tails: Just hold on tight! Sweeper detaches a green segment in attempt to strike at the Tornado 2 but they avoid it. : Dr. Eggman: Time for some fireworks. Sweeper shoots missiles but Sonic kicks them away with one hitting Super Sweeper. You think you're so smart, don't you? Super Sweeper! Sweeper activates its vacuum. : Sonic: It's sucking us in! pulls hard on the lever and they successfully avoid it. It's coming up behind us! : Tails: I know a way to shake it. I can't believe it. It's swallowing up all the clouds. Tornado 2's propeller explodes and the heroes quickly lose altitude, falling towards the ocean. Tails pulls hard on the handle and they have just missed the water. : Chuck: It appears that our foe is more powerful than we thought. : Sonic: Hey, Tails! : Tails: Huh? : Sonic: Problem is the Tornado is too slow. So, what you oughta do is to suit this birdie up a little bit. : Tails: I could try. : Chris: Really Tails? : Tails: Maybe I could use the Chaos Emerald, but there could be a problem. It's all that energy. The Chaos Emerald's got huge amounts of energy. It would only take only a tiny bit to run the Tornado so all that extra energy wouldn't have anywhere to go, and that could be a real big problem. : Chris: What do you think, Grandpa? : Chuck: We need to find a way to burn off the emerald's excess energy : Tails: I wouldn't want to just waste it. : Chuck: Do you have any better ideas? : Tails: Well we could install a back-up engine. That way, with two engines instead of one, the energy would have another outlet. : Chuck: Do you think two engines could retain all that power? : Tails: Well, if we wanna beat Dr. Eggman, it's sure worth giving it a try. : Chuck: In order to install that back-up, we would have to rebuild the plane. Are you sure that you have the know-how to do that, Tails? : Tails: Well, I've never done anything like this before, but I'll give it a shot. : Sonic: You can do it, Tails! I know it! : Chuck: Come with me, Tails. I've got something that might interest you. In fact, I'm certain it will. : Tails: What's this? : Chuck: It's my secret laboratory. : Tails: It's amazing! : Chuck: I think you'll find everything we need. : Tails: Sure! : Chuck: Now let's rebuild the Tornado! : Tails: Yeah! We'll connect it here.' : Chuck: You mean like this? You've been working all day long, Tails. Why don't you take a break? : Tails: It's okay. I'm almost done. : Chuck: Alright. : Chris: Want some help? next day... : Dr. Eggman: Good morning! It's time for... the one and only Dr. Eggman Show! This program is coming to you live via a satellite from a beautiful island in the Southern Sea. Today's show is brought to you by Super Sweeper for a cleaner, safer stratosphere. : Bocoe: Cue! : Dr. Eggman: Who's the most brilliant scientist in the all-universe? and dances around Why, it's Dr. Eggman! : Area 99 patrol: Sir, the object appears to be launched. : Area 99 military leader: Then I'm afraid that we have no choice but to launch a counter-attack. : Area 99 patrol: Yes, sir. : Tails: Sonic! : Sonic: Did you finish? : Tails: Yep, we sure did. Come on, I'll show ya! gathers. Chuck and Tails nod and Chuck presses a button on his switch. The garage lifts up and reveals the newly-created plane. : Tails: Presenting Tornado X! : Area 99 patrol: Target locked-on, sir. : Area 99 military leader: Fire laser! of the satellites fire lasers at Super Sweeper but the lasers are rebounded away from the robot. What is happening? : Dr. Eggman: A feeble attempt at best, my friends! Come on, Super Sweeper! Do your stuff! [Super Sweeper sucks in all of the satellites with its vacuum. : Sonic: Let's shove off, Tails! : Chris: Hey Sonic, I was hoping I could go too. : Sonic: Chris, you can't come with us. You know the plane's only a two-seater. : Chris: I thought... : Tails: Guess I forgot to tell ya. I made a couple of more changes. a switch : Chris: I asked Tails if he could put in an extra list. I hope you don't mind, Sonic. : Sonic: Hmmm... : Tails: Well Sonic? : Sonic: Just so long as you don't get in the way, okay? : Chris: You got a deal! : Tails: Tornado X ready for take off! : Chuck: Let's clear the runaway! I can't wait! I'm so excited I could fly! : Tails: Tornado X blast off! Here we go! X lifts off the ground. Okay, get ready! We're about to enter "X-Hyper speed mode"! : Decoe: Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Eggman but something is headed straight for E-90 and it sure is fast. : Dr. Eggman: But not fast enough! I'll teach them to sneak up on me! are fired right at the Tornado X but the plane swiftly avoids them. : Sonic: Let's do it! kicks the missiles away and lands on Super Sweeper. The robot fires lasers at Sonic but narrowly avoids them. : Tails: Don't worry Sonic, I've got your back! down Super Sweeper's laser guns : Sonic: Thanks Tails! : Dr. Eggman: SONIC! I'll put an end to that hyper-active hedgehog! Sweeper shoots yellow, thin lasers at the Tornado X. : Tails: I can't get any closer! destroys the laser guns. : Amy: Isn't Sonic the bravest? jumps onto Super Sweeper and nearly loses his balance and grabs onto the robot. Super Sweeper prepares to activate its vacuum. : Tails: Here we go! Booster switch on! Sonic, watch out! at the vacuum, destroying it. : Dr. Eggman: ALL RIGHT! Want to fight dirty?! : Tails: Just try and get away! : Chris: Sonic looks like he's shivering. : Tails: That's because we're close to the stratosphere. It's 50 below here but Sonic can take it. and various parts of the Tornado X begins to freeze solid. : Chris: What's going on? : Tails: Everything's A-Okay! : Sonic: A-Okay! : Chris: Tails! Sonic's frozen solid. : Tails: Huh? fire at the Tornado X but the heroes avoid them. : Chris: Hey, the Ring! : Tails: No good! I can't open the cockpit! : Chris: But we've gotta think of something! : Chuck: We need to find a way to burn off the emerald's excess energy. : Tails: That's it. I've got an idea. Listen carefully, Chris. Take the ring and connect it to the yellow cable underneath the seat. : Chris: What's that gonna do? : Tails: There's no time for questions! : Chris: O-okay! places the ring into the yellow cable. The ring glows and Sonic thaws himself out. : Sonic: Watch out Eggman, I'm all warmed up! Let's go get 'em guys! : Tails: Yeah! destroys a group of missiles and destroys Super Sweeper by spinning into it. : Chris and Tails: Yeah! Alright! (respectively) : Mr. Tanaka: Guess I need to call the cable guy! : Ella: Sonic, I made my corriante chilli. This will make your tummy nice and warm. : Chuck: You sure told Eggman a lesson, Sonic. : Sonic: It wasn't me, Chuck. I've just helped out this time. Chris and Tails are the ones that did it. They're the real heroes! : Chris and Tails: Yeah! : Amy: Let's celebrate! I've made this ice-cream myself, for the coolest guy around! : Sonic: Er... Wow, cool! Shrugs. [The Sonic X closing theme "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) plays as the credits roll.] Category:Transcripts